


Take A Picture (It'll Last Longer)

by sugarose



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feels, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarose/pseuds/sugarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey ends up with a camera that everyone takes turns with. Ronan never shows what he takes photos of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture (It'll Last Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first pynch fic but honestly, these two idiots are so fun to write. This is unbeta'd so come and correct me if I've messed up anywhere. 
> 
> I basically listened to Blue Neighbourhood while writing this so song suggestions for this fic would be For Him and The Quiet by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> Xxx

'Say cheese!' 

'Bite me.' 

Adam scoffs from where he resigns beneath a tree. His head lolls towards where Gansey and Ronan are. Gansey is currently going through his must-document-every-moment-for-safe-keeping phrase. It's different from his normal need of cramming every piece of information into his already overspilling notebook dedicated to Glendower. This doesn't have anything to do with Welsh Kings. Somehow, Adam was surprised by that. 

'At least look like you're not planning to set the camera on fire,' Gansy grumped. 

Said camera was held in Gansey's inexperienced gloved hands, lens protruding towards Ronan.

'He should have got a poloriod. I like those,' Noah wistfully remarked, appearing next to Adam. 

Adam watched as Ronan snarled some crude reply back but replied to Noah, 'I don't think you can shake the film. Kinda loses the fun.' 

Cabeswater was thrumming happily, an undercurrent that played in the back of Adam's mind. It held no urgency today. He was grateful for so. 

'Can you even be seen in photos?' Adam inquired. 

'Gansey tried. I turned out to be a few blurbs of white,' Noah said and as an afterthought added, 'he kept them.' 

'I'm concerned of how much he's taken.' 

Ronan was peering over Gansey's hands, eyes narrow as he inspected the latters photography skills. Gansey looked chuffed when Ronan nodded his approval and Chainsaw crooned at seeing herself. 

'He's got twenty of Blue's house,' Noah divulged. Somehow, Adam wasn't surprised. 

Besides Gansey, Blue was the only one who thought it was a good idea to shove cameras into people's faces 12/7. 

Whenever Gansey drove she directed him to different places to pull over and take photos. The role of photographer was shared. Noah was secluded due to the time he had blinked out while holding the camera. The only reason it didn't greet death was because Adam was right beside him.

Adam was most reluctant to participate. He was content enough to watch the process and study how each of them used the item. Ronan was the most interesting to observe. He snapped pictures of the most nonsensical things, a skid mark to the faint dents on the ceiling of Adam's apartment, where multiple heads had collided with it. While Gansey preferred spread out far distance shots and Blue anything beautiful, Ronan was all flawed objects close up. When Noah had the right, anything that sparkled, glittered or glowed was his subject matter. 

******  
Ronan had the camera now. He sat on the floor next to Adam who was perched on his mattress. He tinkered around with the lens focus. Well, that was what Adam assumed anyway, he was trying to study. In the corner of his eye, he saw the way Ronan's fingers were gentle with non characteristic grace as they rotated the focus lens.

It reminded Adam of him with the mouse, with Chainsaw, when she was a small ball of feather and beck. Ronan's eyelashes fanned out, long and dark over his eyes as he stared down. They were the only delicate feature on Ronan it appeared. A contrast to the sharp eyes they framed. 

Adam realised that his train of thought had debunked majorly and inwardly sighed. He clapped his English book shut, reasoning with himself he knew enough about the difference between juxtaposition and paradox to explain if called upon.

'Going to turn off the light so you better have figured out what filter you need to take selfies with.’ 

'God, Parrish. You sound like a fucking old man trying to communicate with youth,' Ronan said without glancing up. 'I'm actually finding the best focus to take dick pics with.'

'Classy,' Adam mused, padding over to where the yellowing light switch waited. 

He flicked it upwards, casting the room in familiar periwinkle light. Winter was shyly welcoming itself into the flat. It hugged Adam in a weak embrace. He dreaded the impending months of this season. He had nothing marginally appropriate to keep himself warm with. 

'Are you going to stand there all night. I know you were raised like a farm animal but I didn't know you slept like a horse,' Ronan commented. His voice pronounced in the dark. 

'Shut up,' Adam snapped half-heartedly. 

He knocked his foot purposely against Ronan's leg as he past before dropping to his mattress. The cold wasn't discouraged as Adam hiked his blanket up around his frame. He wondered how Ronan dealt with it. Then again, coldness was more akin to him. 

'Night, Lynch.' Adam said. There was a clink. The safety cap for the lens secured in place. There was a shuffle of fingers dragging along plastic before Ronan muttered, 'Night.' 

******  
Adam woke to an empty room. Ronan's pillow lay beside Adam's mattress. He never took it with him any more. It was still early morning. Earlier than what Adam expected Ronan to leave at. 

He sat up, eyes resisting to fully open. He surveyed where the thin curtains allowed dull grey blue morning to coat the whole room. Must be five, Adam guessed.

He wrapped his blanket around himself as he stood. It barely hit the floor. The floor was cold beneath his bare feet. He grabbed a chipped glass and filled it in the bathroom sink. He didn't glance at his reflection, knowing what his mused hair and tired eyes looked like.

He drunk the water in one go and retreated back to his mattress. As he feet carried him there, he forgot about Ronan's pillow. His foot ungraciously slammed against something hard. 

'What the-' Adam hissed. He glanced down and watched as a camera skid across the space between the pillow and Adam's mattress. 

'Shit,' he mumbled. He stooped down and retrieved the camera. His fingers checked for any dislodged parts. It seemed alright. He sighed and sat on the mattress. 

Why the hell would Ronan leave this here? Under a pillow especially. Adam wanted to chuck it where he found it, irritated from his sore foot and lack of sleep. 

But.

Adam wasn't the sort to rifle through personal items but this, this was different. His thumb glided thoughtfully over the on button, not enough force to turn it on but enough for Adam to want to.

Was this even personal? Ronan probably took pictures of baby animals for all he knew. That would be something he would hide.

Curiosity nipped at Adam. What could he possibly take pictures of he doesn't want others to see? Adam's thumb dug in. The lens slightly pulled out and a red light facing Adam blinked. It was on functioning mode, screen black from being hidden behind the cap. It took a moment to figure out how to view the gallery. When he did, he stopped breathing. 

He was looking at himself. Ronan had captured him in a head shot from behind. His head was turned slightly to the right, he could see the slope of his nose, the small apple of his cheek bone and his downcast eyelashes. It was surreal to see himself like this. From Ronan's perceptive. The lighting accentuated the shadow behind his cheek bone, and the clusters of freckles splattered along his skin. He looked like a creation from nature. 

Adam changed the photo, breathing in deeply, head whirling. He put down the camera. His head tilted towards the ceiling, exhaling. Ronan had taken a photo of him. Of him. Of Adam Parrish. And made his features look mythical, not strange. 

Adam looked down. It was him again. From faraway. It was taken in Cabeswater. He was staring upwards, sunlight hitting his face and the front of the body. He could see the blue in his eyes even with the distance.

Adam tried to calm down. His was heart swelling uncontrollably in his rib cage. It made him feel whole, in an indescribable sense. But-but Just because he spared two photos of Adam doesn't mean anything. Couldn't mean anything.

Adam flicked through the gallery, persistent to prove that Ronan would have similar photos of the others. There was one of Chainsaw perched on the pool table, Gansey on the other side bowing forward to strike a ball. There was Adam again, this time with Blue. They were sitting in the back seat with white wisps, indicating that Noah was in between them. The next photo was Adam. Or more specifically, his hand. Tan skin dusted with freckles. Non-chapped. 

Adam didn't know why, but this one hurt the most. His hand was curled around a flower, white as the snow that would soon greet Henrietta. He remembered it. In class, when their new Latin teacher had excused herself, Adam became so fixated on the white chalk on the board he Had ended up producing a single rose steam. He had kept it with him, Gansey wanting to see if it wilted like a normal rose. He never saw Ronan take this. He didn't see him take any of them. 

The chime of fingers on the front door handle started Adam. The door wasn't locked. Adam froze, eyes trained on the door. It swung open before Adam had time to shove the camera anywhere. 

'I fucking forgot the-' Ronan trailed off, the stomps of his feet abruptly stopping. He stood on the threshold, hand gripping the frame like he was trying to dislodge it. His eyebrows were straight but drawn together, a crease between them surfacing. His eye's were locked on the camera. In Adam's hands. In the hands he photographed. 

Adam recovered from his paralysed state and his mouth fell open without permission. 'You took pictures of me.' 

It was a statement. A wall that Ronan couldn't walk around or ignore. But Adam knew he sure would try. 

'Don't feel fucking special, Parrish. I've taken pictures of everyone,' he snarled after a moment of composing his shock. 

Adam narrowed his eyes in challenge. He was sick of this game he had been roped into. Pretending Ronan was allowed to continue his masked gestures of caring so none of them would have to face what it meant.

He thought he could deal with it; the prolonged stares, Ronan sleeping on the floor beside him, the dream gifts. But how long would this continue? When would Adam want it to stop? When would Ronan want to stop it? 

'Not the way you do with me,' Adam said evenly. His heartbeat was a betrayal of his forced cool exterior. It was easy to control the outside, harder to control the inside. 

Ronan sneered, mouth ready to deny and work around the truth so it wasn't considered a lie when Adam stood. He took three calculated steps forward. His hands still brandished the camera, displaying Adam's hand around the flower. He swerved the screen to face Ronan. He heard him inhale sharply through his nose. 

'Do you take pictures of Gansey's hands? Of him when he's not looking? Don't bullshit, Ronan. I'm only kinda deaf, not blind,' Adam said, punctuating each word with precision. He needed Ronan to understand. To know what the unknowthable meant.

Ronan gritted his teeth, hands whitening on the door frame. Whatever he wanted, he wasn't going to ask, Adam realized with shocking clarity. He lowered the camera. His eyes forced Ronan to meet them with his own. 

'You always take,' Adam carefully whispered, 'why won't you from me?' 

Ronan looked straight at him, a way that would unsettle anyone deep to the core. But Adam knew him. Filed each different stare and it's meaning in his head. 

'You aren't anyone's to take from,' Ronan stated. 

He wouldn't do it. He was allowing Adam to. He always had.

Adam's free hand rose, Cabeswater waiting with bated breath as he wrapped it on the back of Ronan's neck. His head angled up. Ronan's dipped slightly, eyes a flash of disbelief.

Adam closed the space between them.

Their noses bumped first, eyes fluttering shut and thoughts reined in to just one word.

Then, Adam's lips met Ronan's.

It was a mere press, a feel into a Ronan no one else might ever experience. It fuelled Adam. He leant forward, lips crashing against Ronan's as an invitation for Ronan to push back.

Adam almost sighed in relief as he felt one of Ronan's arms snake around his waist, fisting the back of his shirt. Ronan angled his head, lips slotting together and causing Adam's stomach to simmer in flames.

His back arched back as his fingers coaxed Ronan forward, bodies aligning. Ronan's other hand finally departed from it's stabler on the door. It tangled in Adam's hair, so gently Adam couldn't help the sigh this time. 

Ronan's teeth nibbed at Adam's bottom lip. 

The camera slammed against the floor. 

'Shit,' Adam exclaimed, eyes popping open to reveal the camera mournfully staring back up at him.

Ronan licked his lips, dragging his eyes from the sight of Adam's so slick and kissed full to where the camera had dropped between them. 

'The camera...' Adam said in lieu of apology. Ronan only lifted his gaze back to Adam and rolled his shoulders indifferently. 

'Yeah. The camera,' he said and kissed Adam this time.  
******  
Adam took pictures of Ronan. He was horrific at first, blurry and ill angled pictures filling the sim card until Ronan's fingers hovered over his and guided him. 

His favourite picture he took was of Ronan and him. Well, slightly him. Ronan had sat on Adam's mattress, shirtless and back exposed to Adam. Light streamed in, creating panels of shadows on the curve of his spine and tattoo. 

Adam placed his hand on the tattoo, pads of fingers pressed flush against the ink. One handedly he took the photo. 

Once he had showed Ronan, his cheeks had heated drastically and displayed a hue of pink. Adam had wanted to know why, but Ronan looked very reluctant to explain.


End file.
